When the Kids Are Away
by calin-durus
Summary: What will happen when Emmett and Rose find themselves alone without kids for his birthday? Written for the Very Sexy Un-Birthday contest. Rated M for a reason


**A Very Sexy Un-Birthday Contest"**

**Title: When the Kids Are Away**

**Author(s):** **calin-durus**

**Disclaimer: I'm so broke that my wallet has to sell itself for money, which means I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do, however, own my first Rose and Emmett One-shot! *gasp***

**To view other entries for this contest, please visit http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/A_Very_Sexy_Un-Birthday_Contest/78947/**

**

* * *

**

**A big thank you to my fic-wife Kirmit and secret lover Amberstar63 (hehe not a secret now) for encouraging this, and good luck to both of them in the same contest! O.O Also a huge fangirl squee and thank you to Naelany for helping me get more into mind of Emmett. And last but not least thank you to mah beta, I lurve you ;) I'm scurred cause this is my first Em/Ro pairing and I pray I did them justice. Any whoodle (totally made that up thank you =p) enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The thing about having twin boys is you never get to have alone time with your husband. Especially if you don't trust your boys enough to behave at other people's houses.

This was presenting a problem for me since this weekend was my husband's thirty-first birthday.

The last time I tried to have Adam and Bryan away for the weekend, I sent them to my brother's, only to have my sister-in-law call me from the hospital. Adam had broken his arm and Bryan cried the whole time.

Alice felt guilty that she couldn't prevent the injury since she was fairly sure Jasper would be able to calm Bryan eventually.

What can I say? The boys are too much like their father.

But this weekend I was determined to get the house to ourselves. My brother was taking his family to Disney for the three-day weekend and offered to take the boys. I'll admit, I was leery, mainly because of Bryan's reluctance to leave my side unless it was for school.

But for the past week, the boys had been bundles of energy, moreso than usual, at the very idea of going to Disney and sharing a room with their cousin Shawn.

I had just finished packing their bags when the door bell rang.

_I wasn't expecting anyone._

"Aunt Alice!" I heard Adam squeal.

"Adam Michael, you know your mom doesn't want you opening the door," I heard Alice scold him as I came out of the hallway, making me laugh.

"But it's just you," he whined. Alice laughed and hugged him.

"Oh, I don't know, Adam, Ali can be a pretty mean person," I teased, earning an eye roll from Alice.

"Where's Shawn?" Adam asked, looking around Alice to her car.

"He's at home, helping his dad with some things around the house."

"Oh," Adam said dejectedly.

I just laughed and waved Alice in. "What brings you here today?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know about the McCarty boys, but Shawn is bouncing off the walls in anticipation for tomorrow's trip. So, Jazz and I thought we could let the three boys burn off steam together, and load them into the car when they're passed out."

"You want to take them early?" I asked and she nodded in response.

"Yes!" Adam shouted, doing a fist pump like his father.

Alice and I laughed at his enthusiasm as he ran to his room, shouting for his brother.

"He's looking more and more like Emmett every day," Alice said, shaking her head.

I nodded. "He's more like his father than Emmett wants to admit. You sure you want to take them early? I mean, after what happened with Bryan last time…"

Alice waved her hand dismissively. "Your brother is prepared for it. Jazz is going to do some tai-chi exercises with them. He thinks that it may relax Bry and get Batman and Robin to chill," she laughed.

"Mom, mom, mom, momomomomomomom!!!!" Adam cried out from the bedroom. I rolled my eyes as Alice and I headed in his direction.

"Yes, Adam?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"Where's Bruce?" he asked about his pet iguana.

"Your father moved him to the office this morning so he can keep an eye on him while you're gone."

"Told you so," Bryan said from behind his comic book.

"Bryan, do you want to stay at Aunt Ali and Uncle Jay's place tonight before your trip?" I asked hesitantly.

He put his book down and looked at Alice, then at me. I found his mannerisms odd. He was the quieter of the twins. While both had their father's stocky build, curly brown hair and hazel eyes, the thing that set them apart was Bryan's glasses.

"Can I ask Uncle Jazz about the Alamo?" he asked timidly.

I laughed and Alice nodded. "Sure, Bry, I think he'd like that."

Bryan smiled. "Okay, 'cause I have a project on it and I need help," he explained.

Alice tilted her head at me. "Sugar cube and marshmallow model. Emmett eats the materials," I laughed.

Alice laughed and nodded. "You just have to remind him that you're in grade school if he starts rambling."

_Oh yes, my brother the high school History teacher._

That was enough to make Bryan jump out of his chair and start getting his overnight bag.

After making sure the boys had everything, including Adam's Epi-pen and a spare set of glasses for Bryan, they were off with Alice.

I stood in the middle of the house just listening to the silence. A part of me was saddened at the loss of giggles and screams that usually came with my nine-year-old boys, but a bigger part of me was anxious. Quiet house… just me and Emmett…

_We can celebrate early!_ That thought alone was enough to make me bite back a moan. I knew my husband and he was going to make me scream.

-------

"Rosie! I'm home!" Emmett shouted in the worst Ricky Ricardo impression I had ever heard.

"In the kitchen, babe," I called back.

"Where's the boy—well, hello, good looking," he said with a whistle as he entered the kitchen.

I smiled at him, pleased that he liked the sight of me in the apron and heels – _just_ the apron, mind you. "Hi ya stud," I winked at him as I licked a bit of frosting off the spatula.

"No kids?" he asked, coming closer to me. I shook my head and smiled. "Brother's?" he asked. I nodded and turned my attention to the cake in front of me.

I felt his hands ghost along my sides. "And they're gone all weekend?" I nodded again, taking a slow breath, trying to calm my heart. I could feel his breath against the nape of my neck as he seemed to consider our options. "Alone?"

Again I nodded, anticipating where his hands would go next. "Interesting..." he hummed, removing himself from me completely.

_What the fuck?!_

I set my hands on the counter and looked at him over my shoulder. _Okay, more like glared at him._"Interesting?" I asked. "I'm practically naked in the damn kitchen and that's all..." I trailed off when I noticed the amused expression on his face.

"You done, Rosie?"

"Mom was right; I never should have married a joker." I sighed and looked back at the cake.

He scoffed. "Your mom loves me." He was quiet for a moment, making me wonder if he left the room.

The moment I felt his hot breath against my ear, I knew I was in trouble.

"I would ask what's got your panties in a twist, but..." His hands once again lightly traced my side before smacking my ass. "You seem to have misplaced them, babe."

"You're a fucking tease," I grumbled.

He laughed, before kissing my shoulder. "We've got all weekend, Rosie."

_Yes, but I wanted you to fuck me like you did before we had kids_, I thought but smiled. "I know."

I felt his fingertips running along my hips and his warm breath against the crook of my neck. "Aren't you afraid of burning your ass like this, baby?"

"I already turned the oven off, Em."

"So, it's just me, you, frosting, a cake... and this apron?"

I nodded. "What are you going to do about it, Em?"

He ran his fingertips up across my bottom to the knot at the waist of my apron and tugged. "Have some cake..." he said in a playful tone.

I tried to fight the smile that was forming on my lips. "Can't have cake until after dinner, Em, you know the rules," I teased.

I felt a tug on the strap around my neck, and then the cool air from the room as he pulled the apron from my torso and tossed it to the side. "I thought it was my birthday, Rosie." He turned me and pouted.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, Em," I reminded him as I started to unbutton his shirt. "But if you're good, you can have some cake early."

"Now who's the tease?" he asked with a pout, his hands moving to my waist.

"Stop pouting, Emmett." I smiled at him to let him know I wasn't mad.

"What's for dinner?" he asked as his eyes raked my body and he moved his arms to assist me in taking his shirt off.

I ran my hands along his chest and watched as his hazel eyes darkened the lower my hands went. "Haven't thought that far yet."

He quirked an eyebrow up as my hands met at the button of his jeans. "Pizza?" he offered.

I laughed and popped the button. "You would think I would be used to you wanting food almost as much as you would want me." I raised an eyebrow at him. _Seriously, didn't he know me by now? I just want him_.

"Well, you know how much I love my pie," he winked at me.

I unzipped his fly about halfway before stopping and stepping back. "Okay, I'll just call in an order now," I shrugged and stepped around him to get the phone.

He reached out and grabbed my waist, smirking down at me. "I like _all_ kinds of pie," he picked me up and sat me on the counter. "And I think I'll just eat my favorite pie right now."

"But, babe, don't you want-" My words were cut off by his mouth as he roughly pressed his lips to mine, forcing my mouth open with his tongue as he used his hips to spread my legs farther.

I moaned into the kiss as his calloused hand slid along the inside of my thigh, his fingertips lightly brushing against my lower lips, teasing me. His other hand moved from cupping my neck to fisting my hair. He pulled it roughly, making me look at him, but not enough to hurt me. I was panting and felt exposed as his eyes noticeably ran along my body again.

"Fucking perfect," he said huskily before kissing me again. The force of his kiss and the passion behind it shot tingles through me.

He let go of my hair, his hand barely grazing my flesh as it moved over my breasts, stomach and hips. His lips began following suit, sucking and biting at the skin of my neck. I moaned out as his finger slid between my folds, still teasing me as he ran it up and down, never stopping to touch my clit or to pump inside of me.

I felt his other hand hook around my knee, pulling it up and placing my heel on the counter as he latched onto my nipple, biting it before lavishing it with attention. I cried out, arching my back and pushing myself closer to him.

He smiled against my skin, before pulling away and winking at me. He licked his lips and moved lower, the flat of his tongue pressing against my folds as he licked at me. I whimpered at the contact as his tongue slid between, mimicking his finger's earlier actions.

I fisted my hand into his hair, suddenly thankful he had the strange need to let it grow out slightly, as he curled his tongue and flicked at my clit. I gasped and rolled my hips into him, his hands moving to hold my ass and keep me on the counter.

He continued to move his tongue along my sensitive nub, occasionally moving to fuck me, curling his tongue and humming as I moved and wiggled against him.

"Fuck, Em!" I gasped as he nibbled at my clit and slowly pumped two fingers into me. He began to pick up his rhythm, curling and twisting as he sucked, bringing me closer to coming, before he pulled away.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath, watching him as he removed his jeans and boxer briefs.

"I want you ass up, Rosie," he told me as he licked his lip and started to slowly stroke his cock.

I bit back a moan at the sight of him, demanding me to do things as I slid down from the counter. I turned, leaning my forearms onto the counter and felt the sting of his hand meeting my ass.

"Island, Rosie," he demanded. This time I didn't even bother to hide the moan.

I did as he told me, copying my exact position from earlier, wiggling my ass at him.

"Maybe later, beautiful," he responded as he massaged my cheeks. "Yeah, definitely getting some ass later." I moaned again at that promise and moved my hand to rub my clit, spreading my legs wider so he could see. "You want me to fuck you, Rose?" he asked.

"Yes," I purred, rubbing myself faster. I felt his body press against me, his hand taking my hair again and pulling my head back.

"You want it hard, baby?" he breathed into my ear. I moaned and pressed my ass into him harder. "I want you to scream, Rosie."

"Fuck me, Emmett," I panted.

"You didn't answer my question, Rose," he warned as his cock pressed against my entrance.

"Yes, Em…" I slid my hand lower, feeling the velvety skin of him pressed against me. "Fuck me hard, baby."

He moaned as my nails lightly dragged along him. He let go of my hair, grabbed my wrist and pulled it to my back as he thrust inside of me before pulling back out and thrusting in harder and faster.

He let go of my hand and grabbed my hips roughly as he proceeded to pound into me. I held onto the counter to keep from falling at the force of him moving inside of me, deeper and harder, rendering me speechless as moved. I muffled my cries with my arm and felt the coil inside of me tighten.

"You feel so fucking good, Rosie," he groaned as he moved, the sound of our skin slapping together bouncing around the kitchen.

He pulled himself out again, replacing his cock with his fingers, pumping furiously as my knees began to shake in anticipation. He removed his fingers and began massaging my clit slowly. "Not yet, baby," he said softly, kissing my back and drawing languid circles onto my overly sensitive area.

"Please, Em…" I half moaned and whined.

"Please what, Rosie?" he asked, biting at my shoulder blades and rolling my clit between his fingers.

"Make me cum, baby… please." I pushed my ass into him again. "Please."

He moved his hands from between my legs, placing them on my breasts as he groped and kneaded them, the head of his cock pressing against me, making me wiggle and move, trying my damnedest to get him in me.

"You want me, Rosie?" he asked before licking at the skin in the crook of my neck.

"Yes, baby," I panted as he pinched my nipples.

"Are you done teasing me?" he asked.

_Mother fucker._

"Yes, fuck me, Emmett!"

He chuckled and impaled me on himself, resuming his original pace as his hands roughly kneaded my breasts; bursts of his humid breath fanned the skin of my shoulder.

I cried out his name as the coil broke inside of me, making me cum hard around him and milked him of his own release.

We were a panting heap against the counter, trying to get enough oxygen to our brains before either one of us could talk.

He moved his lips along my shoulders and neck, whispering words of love before he started chuckling.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"It's been a while," he mused. "We haven't had sex in the kitchen since our honeymoon."

I laughed at the memory of burnt French toast, Em covered in syrup and me in powdered sugar. "That was a yummy breakfast."

He hummed in approval before sucking at the skin of my neck. "And you still taste just as sweet."

I laughed and pushed against him to get up, making him hiss. "Sorry."

"God, what I wouldn't give to be eighteen again… If I was, it would be on like Donkey Kong." He pulled away and grabbed his pants off the floor.

I turned to lean against the counter and looked at the man before me. Tomorrow was his thirty-first birthday and honestly, I found him far more attractive than I had when we were in high school.

He'd changed so much over the years. Sure, he was still the jokester, loved a good football game or prank, but he had a much better head on his shoulders. He owned his own construction company that had branches all throughout the state. He had a family that he would kill to protect and provide for.

"Rosie?" he waved his hand in front of me.

"Hmm?" I smiled at him as he handed me his shirt.

"Where'd you go? You got that far off look that Ali usually gets when she's doing that freaky 'I know shit you don't know' thing," he laughed.

I laughed and pulled my hair out of the collar of his shirt. "I was just thinking."

He slid his hands across my stomach before wrapping his arms around me under the shirt. "Blondes can do that?" he teased.

"Fuck you very much, you know I can," I acted insulted, making him laugh as he kissed me gently.

"And what was my Rosie thinking about?"

"My husband," I smiled at him. "Mainly about how much more of a man he is now than his eighteen-year-old counterpart."

"Well, shit, I hope your husband doesn't have a gun," he teased.

I giggled remembering his pick up line to me. "I dunno, he's shown me to the gun show a few times."

Emmett laughed. "Shit, I was lame as a kid."

I shook my head. "No, you weren't. You were very smart for a jock."

He kissed me in response, a slow and passionate kiss that set my body on fire. I licked at his bottom lip to get access to his mouth just as the phone rang.

He groaned and moved to grab it. "McCarty residence," he answered. I glanced at the clock and saw it was six in the evening…

"Yeah, Ali, put him on," Emmett sighed and looked at me. _Bryan._

I sighed and moved to button up the shirt. I needed to get dressed before Ali or Jazz brought Bryan back home.

"Thanks, champ. I love you too," I heard Emmett say before hanging up.

Just as I turned to see what was going on, Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Em!" I squealed, smacking his ass to put me down.

"Come on, wifey, it's my birthday and I demand we stay in bed."

"What about Bry?" I asked.

"Just wanted to wish his pops a happy birthday before he forgot," he explained as he carried me to the bedroom.

"No kids?" I asked.

He laughed, "Just you and me, babe."

"Happy birthday, Em," I said happily before he tossed me on the bed.

"Oh, it will be."

* * *

**So there you have it. First Em/Ro... Be sure to vote for your faves on April 5th! And happy Easter y'all! **

**xoxox ~K**


End file.
